Gary's Payback
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Winona's sister becomes Gary's plan to pay Winona back for being with Raylan again, whom Gary hates. After a altercation at the Marshal's office, Winona might just be in over her head when her sister is kidnapped by Gary. Tim/OCC, Raylan/Winona.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**I do not own anything with Justified. Just fan fiction: **

**TIM/OCC, RAYLAN/WINONA**

**This is for all the Tim fans out there! He's my favorite character. But Raylan and Winona will be in this one too. TIM and RAYLON FAN FICTION**

On the elevator heading to work, Raylan and Winona stood inside talking about the baby that was on the way and how she wanted to marry him again before the baby arrived. The elevator doors opened to the Marshal's Office and Gary standing there bothering Winona's little sister Necole, pinning her between himself and the Marshal's glass door with his back turned to the elevator. She was there to go help Chief Mullen with a translation interview that was needed asap, but Gary stopped her in the foyer and wouldn't move.

_Necole was 26 years old, 5'4, long straight dark brown hair, light brown eyes and an athletic body build. She worked for the local police department. Not on the road but behind a big beautiful oak desk with filing cabinets on each side of her, where she handled processing paperwork, warrants, any papers that needed to be served for court and was also used to translate since she spoke fluent Spanish which she learn at a young age. Necole thought learning a foreign language would be cool and she might could use it, boy was she right. Sometimes Marshal's called her in and sometimes the FBI would ask for her help when their translator was out of pocket. _

Winona spotted Gary who looked to be speaking to Necole in not a nice way. Winona rolled her eyes and stepped out with Raylan instead of going on to her office below. Necole looked over watching them walking towards her then stop to listen. Gary was too busy running his mouth complaining about Winona and Raylan being seen together too much lately to even care who was coming off the elevator. Gary was a little too close to Necole, who was in light wash jeans and a hot pink police department polo and it concerned Winona.

In the office, Tim was walking out from Art's office to grab something off his desk when he noticed two shadow figures standing outside the glass front doors in the small foyer. He waited a moment, realizing it didn't look right, and thought he should check it out. His hand pushed the opposite door open and he saw a blushing faced Necole being badgered by Gary. Tim went to ask if she needed some help but then noticed Raylan and Winona standing back close to the elevator with arms crossed waiting. Tim's eyes widened when Necole winked at him, so he winked back and walked on to stand with Raylan and Winona for a moment to make sure everything was okay.

Gary was oblivious to anything going on and mad, taking it out on her. Necole looked back at Gary then back over his shoulder at the three watching him, which pissed him off because she wasn't listening. He moved in closer, got in her face "are you listening to me Necole?" snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

She reached out grabbing his fingers then twisting his arm over "maybe you should tell that to Raylan." She kicked him hard between the legs with her black ankle boots and pushed him backwards away from her. He groaned holding between his legs. She smirked "I've wanted to do that for such a long time."

Tim's hand wiped at his nose trying to hide a smile.

Winona was steaming in fury. If smoke could fly out of her perfect little ears, it would be clouding the whole room by now, "Gary! Leave my little sister alone! Back off!"

Necole went to slide through the doors into the office to find Chief Mullen since Gary was making her behind schedule. Gary groaned still in pain but managed to pull himself together and then grabbed her arm yanking her backwards.

Tim's hand went on the butt of his gun as Raylan walked forward grabbing Gary by the front of his shirt pulling him away from the door "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Let her go of her. Now!" he spoke through gritted. Gary let go of her when he saw over Raylan's shoulder that Tim gripped his gun.

Tim came up putting a firm hand grip on Necole's waist which sent chills down her spine and aches of pleasure throughout him. The sensation struck them both so quickly, she looked straight in his blue eyes in shock. Tim smiled pulling her body against his side then pushed open the door open with his other hand walking her in to the office of onlookers to help calm her down while Raylan handled the situation.

* * *

Art saw them walk in. He chuckled to himself and slide out of his chair to see what was going on when Tim sat her down in his own desk chair and offered her a drink. Art strolled over towards them in black slacks and a white dress shirt "hey Necole!" I was wondering where you were at. I see Tim found you."

"You can say sort of say that." Looking up at Tim standing by the chair, "I got held up when I got off the elevator out front" rolling her eyes at Tim then looked straight at Chief Mullen causing Tim to chuckle and sit down on the edge of his desk beside the chair she was sitting in. Blue jeaned leg leaned against the side of her chair like he was in protective mode.

Art's eyebrows lifted in wonder "Oh well, that sounds a little interesting and now noting the whole eye rolling thing, did Tim here make a move on you?" he blurted out knowing Tim liked her.

"I wish." not looking up at Tim at all and continued as a slight blush filled her lightly freckled cheeks "but no, Gary was giving me hell and I gave him the what for after he snapped his fingers in my face." A pretty smile flashed across her face showing her perfect white teeth "and it felt pretty damn good."

Tim laughed, bright blue eyes trailed up from her to Art "It should have been on video, Boss." He paused "Necole grabbed his fingers, twisted his arm and kicked him in the crotch. Raylan is handling him now."

Winona stuck her head in the door and walked in after seeing Necole with Tim and Art. She softly said "Excuse me. Can I talk to my sister for a moment please?"

Tim stood giving Necole room to stand. Art nodded "sure. We got plenty of time."

Necole followed Winona out of the office into the foyer, passing Raylan as he walked past them heading to where Art and Tim were.

Winona sighed shutting the door behind them. "I'm sorry he is pestering you. He's just doing that to get back at me for being with Raylan. Even though Gary is a lying, cheating bastard and I was completely wrong for leaving Raylan to begin with. I love Raylan, just at the time he had issues to work through. Now, it's so much better."

"I know you love him. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's over." Necole hugged her "go to work, I have to help Chief Mullen with an interview." She smiled noticing the worried look on Winona's face still, "look, it's Friday. How about a girl's night out tonight? I could see if Rachel and Ava want to come too. We could meet up at the bar. I know you can't drink because you're preggo but you can have diet coke. We can laugh, dance and order hot dogs and nachos since the bar now serves snack foods. Hell, I might even bring a small cake to celebrate you being pregnant and getting back with Raylan."

Winona nodded with a huge smile and a lifted eyebrow "ah, now that sounds like a plan!" checking her wrist watch quickly "okay. I got to go work. Meet you there about 7pm?"

Necole nodded "sure, sounds good to me." Winona caught the elevator back to her floor and Necole headed inside spotting Rachel and went over telling her the plans for the night before calling up Ava. Ava was always up for any spur of the moment fun.

* * *

7pm, Rachel and Necole pulled up at the same time. The bar didn't mind bringing outside food, as long as you didn't bring in drinks. Necole in a pink fitted skirt, white silk short sleeve blouse, black high heels and got out carrying a cute baby cake with pink and blue flowers on it. Rachel had on a sleek summer red dress, red high heels and was carrying two large pizza hut pepperoni pizza, because she knew Winona had been craving pizza. Lucky girl, crave the fating food.

They made it inside and to a big empty corner table, thanks to the manager who was good friends with Raylan in the first place. Rachel and Necole sat everything down in the middle of the table and turned hearing Ava and Winona walking up together. Winona laughed "Wow. I wasn't hungry, but now I think I could eat. Who brought pizza?"

Rachel laughed "me. I knew you sort of had a thing for it right now. That baby is going to come out in pizza dough" reaching over lightly patting Winona's pooch.

Necole giggled "What do you want to drink? I'll get it?"

"I got them." A sweet redheaded waitress said from behind them. They all began sliding in to chairs around the table. "Manager said the pregnant one gets free drinks all night."

"Water" Winona said with a smile "That's really sweet, but he doesn't have to do that" reaching for napkin on the table then grabbed pizza box and took out a slice.

Ava giggled "I want a two shots of Jagermeister and a strawberry martini to start me off please. Winona picked me up, so I'm not driving home."

Necole crack up with a laugh "I'd say that's a start off."

Rachel laughed "I can be. I don't drink much. I'll take a Bud Light first then I'll drink diet coke the rest of the night since I'm not much of a drinker. I'd rather make fun of your drunk asses, but I'll drive you home Necole."

Necole smiled "really?"

"Sure. You're house is on my way home."

"Alright. I want Long Island Ice Tea." Necole smiled "Oh and I want a shot of Crown to kick it off too." Necole reached into a pizza box and taken out a slice "oh Miss, can we get a plastic knife to cut the cake with in a bit?" The redhead nodded with a smile "yes Ma'am no problem."

"Thank you." Rachel added.

It wasn't long, their drinks arrived. They were laughing and carrying on when a song came on they liked, especially after a few drinks got in their system when Ava pushed her chair back, 'let's dance girls." The dance floor wasn't too full yet, most the crowd starts coming in between 8 and 8:30, so all the woman got up and headed out to the dance beat.

Gary showed up with a friend to have a few drinks and to drink away what had happened earlier that day and find a girl to drag home with him. He saw Winona and Rachel heading for the bathroom that had several people in line, Ava heading to the bar and Necole heading to the table. His friend also hated Raylan. Gary nudged his friend Mike "That's the little sister" he head motioned to Ava "keep her busy" handing him $40.00. "I got Winona's sister over there to take home for a wild time." Mike chuckled with a wink and slide from his chair heading for Ava to make conversation.

Necole still had half a glass of her first Long Island Ice Tea still left. She grabbed her glass and went to slip when someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to lean back and turn but the body moved around to her other side with a hand slipping something in her drink as he took a seat, making her turn the opposite direction again to see who it was.

"Hey there. Look, don't freak. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Gary sat down with a sincere looking grin.

Her brown eyes narrowed on him "sorry? Really?" nervously she stirred her drink with her red straw.

He watched and waited for her to drink "Promise. I over reacted. I took it out on you."

She brought the drink closer, perfect pink lips slipped over the straw and she slipped on her drink. "I'm not drunk enough to talk to you" slipping more. After a couple of minutes of hearing him apologize, her head began to feel really funny. Different, not drunk. She stood, eyes trying to focus on where Ava had got off to.

Gary smiled "you okay?" plastering a look of concern across his face. "Necole?"

She stood stumbling against the table. He grabbed her arm "hold on there. You've had too much to drink tonight."

"I haven't…one shot and half a drink" her words slurred, vision began to blacken. She gripped the back of the wooden chair. His hands slid over hers, removing her tightening grip "let me help you."

She passed out from the dizziness. Gary caught her before she hit the ground, picked her up and began walking out to leave when the manager noticed what was going on. He rounded the bar in front of Gary "Hey man. Is she okay?"

Gary hadn't been to that bar but once, so the man didn't know him from Adam "Her sister Winona asked me if I could run her home. She's had a little much to drink." With that Gary went out the door and leaving the ladies to wonder what happened to Necole.

**(what will happen next?)**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava finally shook the creepy guy at the bar who was just blabbering on and on about how he wanted to propose to his girlfriend and wanted some womanly advice, she made her way back to her table. Mike hadn't known where the hell he got that conversation from, it just popped out into thin air, but it worked. Ava had fell for it hook line and sinker for a bit. Ava thought he was nice but she had wanted to get back to her girl party. After using the bathroom, Rachel and Winona headed back to the table to find Ava sitting there alone. Ava looked around "Necole's not with you?"

Winona shook her head "no. Just Rachel and I."

Ava looked out to the dance floor, "I don't see her out there, but there is a lot of people coming in." turning looking back at the bar "maybe I missed her at the bar. Some guy wouldn't stop talking to me about advice on how to propose to his girlfriend. Weird but he was nice."

Winona giggled "at least he didn't hit on you. Boyd would be upset."

Ava laughed "yes, but at least it would have made me feel good that someone else thought I was pretty. Whether berr goggled or not."

Rachel took a seat "well. I need a piece of cake. I'm sure Necole will be back shortly unless she is making out with a hot guy."

"No way. She really likes Tim, even though he's a big chicken to ask her out." Winona sat down. "Raylan tells me what Tim says about her and how she reacts to him when she's around him. I think it's cute. Too bad both are shy."

"Tim's not shy, he's just nervous. It been hard for him to find someone who actually doesn't mind dating a sniper." Rachel added. "He likes her." She began eating her piece of cake.

Winona's worry eased "your right." Reaching over "I'll take some cake now."

* * *

Gary threw Necole in his car and took off from the bar. He drove off to a little spot off the main road and turned off his headlights, parked and got out pulling her out of the backseat. He slapped her in the face as hard as he could "that's for kicking me in the dick." She didn't move. She was breathing but in a very deep sleep. Thinking more about it, it just mad him madder. He had beaten Winona before for stupid shit, but this was different. He made a fool of him in front of people. He kicked her in the ribs several times then in the thighs. He could careless about stripping her naked, he just wanted to take out his frustration on her at this moment. He leaned over her limp body, got in her face "you are one stupid bitch. Do you know that?" Gary threw a few punches to her face and got up with a few more kicks to her back now. He jumped in the car and left her for dead out in the woods. His next stop, home to pack then the airport before they realized she was missing.

* * *

After thirty minutes and no turn up of Necole. Ava stood up "where is she?" Winona and Rachel stood looking around. The redhead came back asking if they needed more drinks. Winona said "Not yet. Have you seen our friend around? She seemed to disappear."

The redhead smiled "oh your really nice man friend carried her out. He said she had too much to drink and she had passed out limper than a cooked noodle.

"My friend in the pink skirt and white blouse?" Ave asked clearing the air.

"Yes. It was her." the waitress nodded.

"What did this man look like that left with her?" Winona's hand reached grabbing her cell as the redhead told a description like that of her ex Gary. Her other propped on her hips as she dialed Raylan as Rachel and Ava headed for the parking lot to search for her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, U.S. Marshal's and some police department officers were shutting down the bar for the night. Blue lights filled the view around the bar when Raylan and Tim arrived on scene. Art greeted them "I had someone go by Gary's house. No vehicles are there. Also, no one is at Necole's house either. I have a bolo out for his car right now. Once they find him, he will be pulled over." Raylan didn't slow his pace as they entered the bar spotting the ladies sitting at a empty table. Winona had been crying, her makeup was smeared under her eyes when she looked up seeing him. He came straight to her and pulled her in his arms whispering "I'll find her. You go home. Maybe stay with Ava or let her stay with you until we find her." She nodded against his chest. He pulled back "Boyd is on his way. He'll keep you company until I get back. For safety messure."

Tim pulled Rachel to the side and asked in private "hey. Sure she didn't leave with some guy for a date?" Rachel shook her head "No, she likes you too much. There's no one she interested in but you" lightly slapping his chest.

Raylan moved quick tapping Tim on the arm "let's go."

* * *

Morning came. No word on Necole or Gary. Winona had to be at work. She had a deadline to get a few things done today. As bad as she hated to, she had to be there for at least a few hours. She made herself get off the couch, where she had slept waiting for news all night. Ave was already up making breakfast and Boyd was still sleeping in the brown plush recliner. Winona made her way towards the kitchen "have you seen Raylan yet?"

Ava was flipping pancakes and shook her head "I called him, there's no word on her whereabouts."

Winona's eyes teared up "I really pissed him off didn't I? He's nuts."

Ava put down the spacula and came over hugging her "he'll find her."

"I got to go to work. I need to go get ready. I have a few things to take care of this morning. Please call me if you hear anything. Please. Stay here as long as you like. I'll call you in a bit." She hurried upstairs, pulled her up in a clip and off her neck, placed a little makeup on, dressed and ran out the door.

* * *

At the Marshal's office, everyone was upstairs in the conference room at 8am, meeting with Necole's boss and a few officers from the police department. Everything was being done to find her, but no turn ups yet. A call came in, Art stepped out to take it. He came back a few moments later "well, it looks like Gary skipped town for a while. There was lead that came in, he used his credit card to pay for a single plane ticket.

"Single" Tim said out loud. "What the hell does that shit mean? Single ticket?" Tim moved side to side in the blue chair, a nervous habit and helped him think. "So if he up and left, where is she?"

Raylan's jaw tensed "where did he go? I'll pay him a visit personally."

"Already arranged. I have a connection in New York where he was going. He will be arrested by a Marshal at the airport when he lands." Chief walked around and took a seat.

Raylan slammed his fist on the table with a grunt. Tim looked up at him from his deep thinking stare into the conference table. Art spoke softly "believe me, we're doing everything we can do."


	3. Chapter 3

2:43pm, Gary had been detained at the airport for two hours and wasn't talking. Back at the office Art got the call that Gary wasn't speaking. Raylan and Tim had been out searching the streets asking locals if anyone had seen Necole and they came back in the office looking tired. Art paced the room "you two need some rest. At least go home in a bit and get a couple hours of sleep. When I find out something, I will call."

Raylan shrugged looking over at Tim. Winona busted through the front door, causing them to turn around. She made her way to Raylan "So? Any news?" Raylan couldn't speak, just shook his head. Tim hung his head, he hated feeling useless. He liked this girl, a lot. Winona started crying, Raylan held her tight against him, flashing his eyes at Art then at Tim. This was one no one had control of.

* * *

7pm. It was just now starting to get a dark out. Little Loretta had been out to a friends house all day Saturday and Mags said it was okay for her to walk home since it wasn't very far away and it hadn't got completely dark yet. Loretta fiddled with a stick she had picked up as she headed back towards her new home with Mags since her father had left on a trip and never returned. In all reality, Mags had killed him over a month ago. Loretta's mind was wandering when she heard someone say "help me.."

Necole could hear someone coming. She was in too much pain to move and had no strength since she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day. Loretta stopped walking "hello?"

"Help me." Necole hoped whoever it was would help.

Loretta's eyes narrowed then heard the voice again, she slowly made her way to where the sound was coming from then spotted the beaten lady in a dirty and ripped white top with a pink skirt and no shoes, lying amoungest the grass and leaves "holy shit." Loretta hurried to the side of the girl, tripping on a high heel shoe before getting to her. Small hands came down touching the lady's face "Are you okay Miss? Are you the one the Marshal's are looking for?"

Necole groaned ribs felt like they were broken, speaking slowly in a raspy voice, licking her dry lips "I'm Necole. My cell... fell out of my pocket...somewhere. I hurt to bad to move. Can you help me?" Her eyes were swollen shut, dried blood with big bruised knots on her cheeks and arms.

Loretta looked down at her skirt noticing it did have side pockets, so the lady wasn't loosing her mind "sure." She began searching the ground when she heard her name being called out in the distance by Mags. Loretta stood and yelled "MA'AM. I NEED HELP!"

Loretta had found the phone finally coming back over to Necole "Ma'am I found it. Who do you want me to call, first" Flipping it open scrolling through the names starting from the bottom "Tim-Marshal" and above it "Raylan" Loretta dialed Tim's number instead remembering both names from earlier. She had no idea that Necole was Raylan's ex wife/soon to be wife's sister. No one had mentioned it to her that she could recall. She remembered Tim because she had thought he was really cute. Loretta let the number ring, watching the lady on the ground who was badly hurt.

Necole didn't care which one, she figured Loretta would call Raylan since he was usually the one that checked in on the Bennett clan from time to time. She laid there on the cold ground, mind wandering to how bad Raylan would give her the 3rd degree for being in this situation. Not to mention Art and then her own Boss. Groaning at the thoughts, she tried to relax but then thoughts of Gary beating her began fluttering around.

Mags and Dickie walked up seeing what Loretta had been yelling about "what dear girl?" Mags' eyes looked down as she walked upon Loretta with a phone to her ear then seen and gasped "shit." She leaned down to the girl on the ground, getting on hands and knees by her "you're Necole?" She began checking her out "we'll get you help. Just bare with it a little longer."

Dickie shook his head "I'll go back and call Raylan." Dickie took off running back to the house.

Loretta went to say something when she heard in her ear "Marshal Gutterson..."

* * *

Tim had went home. He needed a couple hours of sleep, didn't want to sleep. He wanted to find Necole. He and Raylan had been up all the night before and all day. Tim was laying shirtless on the tan plush couch in light blue boxer shorts, watching tv when he cell rang. Tim sighed wondering who was calling so late, didn't even check his caller id 'Marshall Gutterson."

A soft little voice spoke "You're the Marshall I met earlier today aren't you?"

"Depends, who is this and how did you get my number" Tim kept his eyes on his 52 inch flat screen tv, laying sideways on the couch holding the phone to his ear

"This is little Loretta, I live with Mags Bennett. I found your number in Necole's phone. I found her alive and hurt bad."

Tim fell off his couch trying to get up out of the blanket he had thrown over him "where are you?"

* * *

Winona had fallen asleep in Raylan's arms in his bed in the new house he had just moved in to three weeks prior. Winona had been in the process of moving all her things in with him from her apartment she was renting. Tonight had been a bad night. Raylan cried along with Winona, both of them had falling asleep holding each other tight. His cel phone rang out "Born To Be Wild!" Raylan jumped, Winona moved carefully from his arms. Rolling over, he checked the id but wasn't one, it was a house phone. He groaned thinking it was the wrong number and had just woken him from some much needed sleep. He answered in a rough voice "Givens"

"Marshall. It's Dick Bennett. Loretta found Necole."

Raylan sat up quickly "Is she?" wanting to ask if she was dead. Winona sat up staring at Raylan, those two words grabbed her attention and woke her sleeping head real quick.

"Alive but barely. She was found on a off road Loretta had been walking heading back from a friends house not far from our house. I came ran back to call. Loretta was using Necole's phone to call someone else, Tim I think."

"On my way." Raylan jumped out of bed "She's alive. Get dressed."

Winona hurried out of bed wanting to cry again as she grabbed jeans and a flannel shirt of Raylan's which was the first thing she saw. She didn't care how she looked.


	4. Chapter 4

Mags had a flashlight on her and turned it on as the night began to fall, she pulled Necole's shirt up checking for injuries. Loretta winced at the sight. Mags gasped "damn girl." Necole moaned when Mags ran her finger gently over her stomach.

Loretta bent down placing the cell phone in Necole's hand "I called that Marshal Tim, help is on the way. You can have your phone back unless you need me to call someone else."

Necole muttered. She couldn't open her eyes but visions of Tim filled her head.

Loretta removed her brown long sleeve hand woven knit shawl and place it over Necole's bare legs. Mags gave a smile and nod to letting her know that was a good thing to do. Mags took Necole's right hand in hers and patted the back of it softly "hang on girl."

15 minutes later, Dick had hurried around after calling Raylan, his heart was pounding as his hand grabbed a blanket from off the couch. Hearing Coover and Doyle drive up, Dickie ran out the front door to the porch and yelled "get back in the car, make sure you radio the police that Necole has been found!" pointing out to were the small beam of light was in the clearing. Coover and Doyle looked seeing the light then said a few cuss words, scrambling to get back in the truck. Doyle hit the lights and siren, before calling out over the radio. Flinging rocks, the truck was gone, leaving the drive heading up the road a bit to hit the side road in order to get to where the light was coming from.

Dickie grabbed the keys to his 4-wheeler and jumped off the porch in a sprint holding the blanket to him. Jumping on seat he cranked up and took off fast through the woods. Good thing he knew that place like the back of his hand.

Mags look up hearing the siren from Doyle's police truck leaving her house. "Dick went to call Marshall Givens. Now sounds like Doyle is on his way. I'm sure he is letting others know as well." She looked down as Loretta bent down on her knees by the girl. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

Headlights of the 4 wheeler beamed in on them as Dickie got closer. Once he got to them, the blanket was tossed in the air to Loretta, she caught it then covered the rest of Necole up. Dickie leaned over as he got off the 4wheeler "I didn't know she was Raylan's sister in law."

Mags looked over at him "you're Winona's sister?"

Necole's throat felt like it was closing up, from being out in the cold for so long, it felt scratchy and really raw. All she did was lightly tilt her head from side to side.

Doyle come peeling out as he made the sharp turn on the side road. Then other sounds of sirens sounded off in the background, heading up the highway in their direction. Doyle pulled in quick, turning off the siren but leaving the lights whirling around, showing off the location. Coover and Doyle jumped out of the trunk running over checking things out.

Raylan radioed to Doyle "getting close. Have you seen her yet?"

Doyle called back "I'm here. She is hurt but okay. We're not moving her."

Tim's mobile radio was on, hearing Raylan and Doyle. Tim was just right up the road and turning and now seeing the police lightbar from Doyle's truck. He radioed out "I'm here Raylan, pulling in now. What's your location?"

"Not far." He paused briefly "Tim, tell me how she is when you get out." Raylan looked over at Winona who was strapped in the seat belt with arms crossed against her chest.

Behind him was Art in his unmarked car with lights and siren going he got on the radio "I'm about 3 minutes away. I have an Ambulance about to pass and about four or five other officers behind me too."

"10-4" called out by Doyle, Raylan and Tim.

Tim peeled in, not knowing what to expect. Quickly he got out of his car and broke in a run to where Mags was bent down to Necole. Looking down, he gasped in shock at the sight of her. Mags moved out of the way and Tim bent down with a hand to Necole's cheek. He almost couldn't recognize her "Necole?" Her head tilted against his touch. "I'm here. Thank God you're okay, I was so worried sick." Tears had formed in his eyes as his body leaned over her, placing a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something low. Raising back up, "save your energy, don't talk."

Loretta watched how sweet he was being with her. He felt eyes staring at him, he looked up seeing her "you're the one who called me?" Loretta nodded. He nodded back at her "thank you."

The ambulance pulled in. Art pulled in next along with Raylan then the other officers. It was like a pack of wild animals had arrived as the road filled with lights, sirens and people running from their vehicles up. Tim got moved back by the paramedics, who began to take over. Raylan and Winona got to her, standing by a paramedic. Winona leaned over weeping taking her hand "I'm so sorry Sis. I can't believe he did this to you."

Raylan wiped back a few tears that streamed down his scruffy face. He wasn't the type to get emotional. He backed up out of the way, standing by Tim as Art came up to Necole's side to check on her too. Tim placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm glad she is okay. I want to get my hands on this bastard. Where is he Raylan?" Blue eyes flashed over, glaring through Raylan "I want to know where he lives and where he's at right this moment."

"Let's just get her to the hospital first and then we'll deal with Gary." Raylan's jaw tensed, now getting angry.

Winona left in the ambulance to be with Necole.

* * *

Next morning, Necole was still sleeping since the ambulance ride to the hospital. The doctor had moved her to ICU due to her injuries. It was Tim, Winona and Art's time to come in to see her during the Visiting Hours. Time was almost over and they were about to head out. Winona had let go of her left hand, leaving Tim still staring down holding her right hand. Necole's eyes began twitching. Tim spoke up "wait, she's waking."

Winona turned back, making her way back to the side of the bed. The doctor had given some medicine through the drip that would help take the swelling and bruising away. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The first person she saw was Tim's handsome face with red swollen eyes like he hadn't slept in days. She then felt his hand squeeze hers and she squeezed back. Necole tried to speak but it came out in a hoarse whisper "Tim…you're here."

He smiled "yes and so is your sister and Chief Mullen." Blue eyes looked across the bed as Winona bent over taking her hand.

Necole slowly looked over where Tim's eyes had trailed to, "Sis. Chief."

Art leaned over next to Tim, a hand rested on her knee lightly "I know you just woke sweetheart, but we need to know what happened to you. Everything from the time you got to the bar to meet the ladies."

She nodded...

* * *

**(How Will They Take The Details and Who Will Find Gary First?)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Art leaned over the bed railing "I know you just woke, but we need to know what happened to you. Everything from the time you got to the bar to meet the ladies until we found you." _

Winona was still in stun mode from everything that had happened within a 42 hour period. "I don't think I can stand to hear this. Just looking at what he's done to her is enough to make me want to throw up. I don't want to hear the details. I don't. I'm sorry, maybe later."

Necole sighed then carefully spoke "can it wait a little bit, Art? I want to talk to Raylan too" looking past them towards the people passing right outside the curtain.

Art patted her knee gently "I understand, but to nail Gary we need you to talk." He leaned back sup standing straight "We thought you would sleep a while longer so Raylan had went to make a phone call. He should be right back."

Tim looked sideways at Art "we should get her in a private room and guarded until Gary is locked up" blue eyes look back down to see her brown ones staring up at him. She licked her dry lips squeezing Tim and Winona's hands.

Winona softly spoke "when you get out of here, I want you to stay with me for a while. You need someone to help you until you can regain your strength and take care of yourself. After I leave here, I'll go back to your apartment and pack up some of your things."

Necole nodded "I think I will be just fine. You don't have to babysit me."

Winona rolled her eyes "You have always been a hardheaded one."

Necole crack a tiny smile then looked from her to Tim "you look like you haven't slept in days. Are you okay?"

He nodded with a smile, his mind began wandering, wanting to tell her he's been in love with her since they met months ago and had been working together some, but right now wasn't the time for him to say that. He'd killed lots of people saving others' lives and been lots of secret places on secret missions. Tim was a tough man. Love wasn't one of the experiences he had ever really had a chance to learn to do, until now. Tim's thoughts were interrupted when a little gray haired nurse, Cathy, walked in the room with a smile reading Necole's chart.

"How's it going in here officers?" Looking up from a chart "Visiting hours are about…..Oh I see she has awaken" placing the chart down on a small table by the side of the curtain, making her way over checking her vitals. Everyone moved back away from the bed except Tim. Art smiled over watching how Tim was being protective. Cathy smiled noting the Marshall was across from her watching carefully as she asked Necole questions on where she hurt and if she needed any pain medicine. After giving her a pain pill, Cathy turned to the three of them "The doctor will be in here shortly. Please wait, he will want to speak with you about her condition."

Art nodded "Yes ma'am. Oh and ma'am do you mind letting Marshall Givens back in when he buzzes in? He needs to be in here too."

"Sure thing Chief Mullen." Cathy picked up the chart "I'll tell the doc to give you a few minutes. She knew the Marshal's were given special treatment options. They could stay past visiting hours and have as many people in the ICU room as was needed. The buzzer sounded as she walked out.

Winona moved back to the bed, standing over Necole. Art stood at the foot of the bed looking over her and Tim remained by her side not letting go of her hand as Raylan entered the room removing his hat. Raylan smiled "well well, look who decided to wake up." His eyes flashed around at everyone then at Necole as he made his way to the side of the bed, leaning down placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I don't remember much Raylan, just…" Necole went to spill the beans.

Winona stepped back "I'll be right outside." She couldn't handle hearing it right now. Flash backs were going through her mind of how Gary had hit her several times. She knew what he was capable of and now Gary took it out on her sister this time. Stepping right out hearing range, Winona waited watching nurses walk by.

They all leaned in towards her since she wasn't speaking very loudly. "I was with Ava on the dance floor when Rachel and Winona headed to the bathroom. Ava decided she wanted a drink. I said 'okay I'll wait at the table because I still have of my first drink there. I wasn't drunk. I had only one shot beforehand and then was sipping on a Long Island Iced Tea."

Tim's eyes narrowed looking up toward Raylan then back at her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"and…I had just sat down for a few seconds when I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned but the body moved to the other side of me causing me to turn back in a different direction to see who it was as a body slid in a chair by me. I thought it was just Ava being silly. She was a little toasted."

Raylan's eyebrows raised waiting for her to get on with it.

"When I turned, I saw it was Gary. He started apologizing to me in a big spill. I was trapped to have to hear it, so I began sipping my drink again. I told him I wasn't drunk enough to talk to him but he didn't listen. So I listened and kept drinking on my drink. After a minute, I started to feel dizzy and weak. I went to stand and he stood trying to help me walk and then blackness. I sort of remember Gary being on top of me hitting me. Pain, and I briefly woke after a hard fall."

"So you weren't drunk and you passed out?" Tim blurted out.

Raylan groaned, eyes flashed to Art then to Tim "Sounds like you got thrown out of the car." Sighing loudly, "He must have put something in her drink. You don't just pass out like that. "

Tim shook his head "Necole, did you see him put something in your drink?"

"No I didn't."

"Sounds like he did it when she turned to see who was behind her, it would be a slick move, but very possible" Art added. "The doctor ran tests on you. I'm sure if there was something in your system, it would have shown up."

Raylan chimed in "I'll make a point to ask him that as soon as he gets in here."

Necole asked. "I remember a girl, maybe Mags Bennett. How did I get from the bar to this hospital bed?"

Raylan grabbed his hat, putting it back on "that's what Gary is going to tell us, even if I have to torture the shirt out of him to make him talk."

Art shook his head "don't say that out loud. You know I'm not suppose to hear things like that." Crossing his arms "I just want the confession, now that I made this officially our case. However you get it isn't my business."

Tim's cheeks sucked inward in deep thought as to how he would get his hands on this asshole.

Necole broke his thought staring out into the hall "well. I …I …wow, how pretty." Tim squinted his brow looking from Art's puzzled expression to Raylan's then back down to her. She giggled "I didn't know there were pink elephants in the hall…" The nurse gave her a strong pain pill and her body wasn't use to many drugs in the first place. Necole rarely took tyneol for a headache. Giggling in a dreamy state "Pink elephants are pretty…cool. Can I …take one home?"

Tim busted out laughing "oh geez."

Winona heard the laughing and walked back in to see Raylan holding a hand over his mouth, trying to contain himself then at Necole, who's eyes were glazing over.

"Sis…did you see that?" Necole said as she began drifting to sleep again.

Winona's eyes widened "see what?"

Raylan chuckled "the pink elephants in the hall way. Didn't you see them?" he joked.

Winona shook her head "I forgot to tell them she can't take pain medicine. Damn, I'll be right back."

Tim's chest was rising and falling, trying not to laugh then Art slapped his arm "don't get me tickled Timothy. Poor girl."

The doctor shuffled in with Winona at his side, holding the test results as he began his discussion with the officers and Winona.

**(WHO WILL FIND GARY FIRST? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHORT TEASER**

Winona was back at work, leaving Ava to watch over Necole at the hospital in a new private room the doctor moved her in. Necole had been sleeping since the day before when she had first awoken and told them what happened before going back to sleep from the pain medication. The doctor said it would be best to keep her sleeping for a day or two to let her injuries heal so they kept her sedated through the iv drip. Art agreeed. It would ease their minds so they could focus on nailing Gary. Quietly Winona typed as the laywers and witness spoke, but the back of her mind was wandering. She felt something was about to happen. There wasn't any other court reporters free for the day, so Winona needed to be there. Might as well, Necole would be sleeping. Ava didn't have plans and she didn't mind watching over her while everyone went to work. Boyd would be there shortly anyways.

* * *

The office was quiet. Other officers had asked how Necole was and then went on to their busy work. No one wanted to joke around or talk to loud as they knew the ones one edge from the attack weren't in a good mood. Rachel wandered into Art's office, seeing him lounging back in his chair in thinking mode. "Hey Chief. You needed me?" She sat sitting across from him.

He nodded "Yes, waiting for a couple more to get here." They talked a few moments about Necole's condition until Raylan walked in. Art shouted for Tim to join them. Tim was up from his desk hurrying in carrying his large blue ceramic coffee cup. "Shut that door" Art added. Tim nodded and closed it. Raylan took a seat by Rachel, leaving Tim standing by the gun cabinet "snoozers, losers" Raylan added with a smile at Tim. Tim shook his head with a no problem expression then took a sip of his coffee.

Art stood up from behind his desk about to speak, not for sure how they would react at what was about to be said. He just knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Taking a deep breath, noticing them waiting patiently, "The bar manager came in earlier. We showed him a picture of Gary and he identified him as the one carrying Necole out." pausing a moment, "I got a search warrant from the Judge this morning. Gary's car has been towed here from the airport parking lot and a forensic team is to checking every inch of the car to see if Necole was in it. Also, we have her clothes she was wearing that night that are being checked for Gary's DNA on them. If he bled from hitting her, we will nail him." Everyone nodded and remained quiet until Art said "But what I called you in here for is that...Marshal Patrick and Marshall Taite will be here soon escorting Gary through those doors. Remain calm okay."

Rachel gasped "here? You're bringing him here?"

Raylan hands clenched in fists, face blushed red "good. I have something to say to him."

Tim's eyes widened, anger filled his body "he best not say the wrong thing or look at me funny."

"You're damn right, Tim" hands flattened on the desk top and he leaned over "As a favor, my connections in New York are bringing him here, should be within the next thirty minutes. I also have Necole's boss, Police Chief Finland, on his way. We wants to be in on the interrogation." Art cleared this throat shutting his eyes tight with his head hung for a moment "please try to remain calm. I know how you all feel about her."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Police Chief Finland arrived. Nice tall, black haired man with a mustache, green eyes and dressed in causal clothing. Khaki pants and a police department bright blue polo. Not long after they greet him, the front doors brust open with two Marshal's escorting Gary in. Tim turned his head seeing them and his heart began pounding. Raylan jumped up and was out of Art's office before Art could stop him...


	7. Chapter 7

4pm: Ava was in the restroom when Necole woke up. Boyd was sitting in the chair by the bed watching old episodes of The Shield. Necole titled her head, seeing the white walled room with a little overhead light shining. She heard a movement from close by, eyes trailed over sideways seeing Boyd watching with an intense expression. Slowly she said "it's just a show."

It startled him, he jumped then leaned over his knees with his elbows "hey.." standing now "You've slept more than I have slept in months. I was wondering when you would wake." smiling now "Winona is running late. She had to work but she should be back at anytime."

"It's okay. There's nothing I can do but lay here." moving a little in the bed, trying to sit up but feeling just a pinch of pain as she did "I feel much better. Sore, but better."

Boyd nodded "that's good. Maybe you can go home in a couple of days."

"Couple of days? I want to go home right now." Necole complained shifting some "this bed is hard."

Ava came out of the bathroom "wow. Looks who's up finally" walking over sitting on the edge of the bed "glad to see you sitting up and those bruises gone from a certain medicine she was given. Ava patted her leg "Doctor said you have a couple of cracked ribs and then a bunch of bruising. Other than that, you are just fine."

Necole half grinned "good to know."

Winona came in the room quietly, not looking up. She shut the door behind her and turned walking checking a text she just received from Raylan about being later. She sighed and looked up "oh Necole!" Walking to the bed, leaning over hugging her "You look so much better. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here" moving back to stare at her.

"It's fine.."

* * *

9pm, Necole sent Winona home to get a decent night sleep after Raylan called saying Gary was arrested so there was no more worry for her safety and the doctor wanted to keep her until in the morning then would send her home. Necole was ready to go home. Her curtains were drawn open, looking out at the nightfall as a nurse came in to check her vitals one more time for the night.

Finally the nurse was done and she was restless from all the visitors that had stopped by since 5 o'clock. It was quiet. Necle had a nice hot shower, dryed and straightened her hair out silky smooth and changed into her nice comfy sleep pants with cotton matching cami top. Laying there now on top of the covers flipping channels, nothing was interesting. With a loud huff, slim fingers turned it off to leave her in peaceful thoughts. A soft knock came to the door. She spoke lightly "come on in" looking down at the finger nails that needed to be repainted, when no one said anything she looked up seeing a huge vase of multi colored tulips with someone standing behind them. She smiled "those are beautiful! How did you know my favorite flower?"

Tim peaked around them then walked towards the bed "I have connections ya know.." smiling sweetly as he sat them on a table by the bed, then sat down on the bed with her taking her hands in his.

"It's past visiting hours, how did you get past the nurses station?" she joked.

"I got on hands and knees begging them to let me back here" joking back with a wink.

"Sure you did." She gave him a once over then another once over. Tim was looking pretty hot looking in a green pull over, jeans and black boots. Eyes took in every perfect detail about his face and then those blue eyes, she smiled knowing she was caught checking him out "I can't sleep, good thing huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh as his thumbs caressed the back of her hands "so..slept so much that you can't sleep?"

"That's more like it." she tried not to giggle since it would cause a stab of pain. "I want to go home. Wish I could just sneak out of here but I was told I could leave around 9am." Sighing "not too far away, but too far off for my butt which is sitting here on this hard bed." Leaning up with some help from him, leggs turned under in a indian style, knees now bumping against his thigh. "So..." she went to speak and he leaned in, hand behind her neck pulling her lips to his. Her eyes shut tight with a lifted eyebrow as she kissed him back as intense as he was kissing her. She sucked hard on his bottom lip then slipped her tongue between his lips into his hot wet mouth. He moaned matching her passion as his hands roamed around her waist gently, his body moved closer to hers. He knew he had to be careful with her right now, she had cracked ribs for heaven sakes.

Tim broke the kiss after a few minutes, a finger traced her now swollen pink lips. Her arms loosly hung around his neck. He smiled, he'd never been kissed like that before. He had always been too involved in operations to need someone this much. He needed her. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by earlier." pausing "truth is, I wanted to be alone with you."

Necole leaned over to his ear and whispered "I'm glad you did" then lightly bit his ear lope before kissing her way down his jaw to his lips. Arms tightened around his neck gently pulling him more on the bed with her. After minutes and minutes had past, Necole broke the kiss "I wish you could take me home tomorrow, but it's tuesday and you have to work."

He grinned with lips still hoovering against hers "I will certainly take off tomorrow to keep you company. I haven't taken a day or two off in several years. I won't have any problem doing so."

Smiling big "you really will?"

Instead of answering he just inched closer, lips almost touching hers, fingers gripping the sides of her waist "only if you agree to go out with me."

"Ummm...I don't know. I might need a little more convincing." fingers played in the back of his hair.

Surprised at her comeback he sat back with a evil grin, looking around, "well Ma'am, first off I'd need to close those curtains. Next would be locking that door, but I don't think it acutally locks."

Thrill shot through her achin body "well Marshal Gutterson, then I best say 'yes' now then tomorrow you can explain to me why I said yes."

He chuckled leaning back to her mouth about to kiss her again "trust me Necole, I will explain it nice and slowly."

* * *

**(Stopping here, but if you want more. Please let me know. I could keep a few more chapters going. If you like... Please Comment)**


End file.
